The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a recording medium, and an information processing system.
If a person wishes to improve a skill in sports, it is important to analyze his/her play objectively and be self-improvement conscious in playing sports. In an example of a widely spread way of self-improvement, plays are recorded in still or moving images, and the still or moving images is viewed after the plays, so that a point for improvement or the like is figured out. Such still or moving images are shot by a person other than a user of an imaging apparatus, but are often shot by the user himself/herself, the shot being referred to as so-called a self-shot.
In such a case, for example, if it is possible to extract, from content of the still or moving images, part in which a particular user or a particular play of the user is taken, it is possible to review the play in a short time and thus to figure out the point for improvement. In other words, if a scene desired by the user can be automatically detected from the content, content search efficiency is enhanced. Thus, it is possible to efficiently utilize the content for improving the play.
A technology by which a scene desired by a user is automatically detected in content has already been proposed in commercial content such as a professional sports relay. For example, JP 2011-223287A describes a technology of automatically detecting a scene in which the user is interested (highlight scene) by learning based on a content image or an audio feature amount.